RE: RPG
by FateBinder JeAnne
Summary: Title explains everything, sebuah khayalan fans yang aga berlebihan tentang sebuah alter world buat Resident Evil
1. Prologue 1: Redfield Siblings

**Prologue 1**** – **_**Close to You**__Redfield Siblings_

Claire hanya bisa menatap Chris yang sedang membereskan semua perlengkapannya yang akan ia bawa memerangi Umbrella nanti. Menatap abangnya merogoh semua kantong yang ada di jaketnya lalu menyusun obat di kotak P3K, memasukan semua amunisi yang ia perlukan, mengecek seberapa siap senajata api yang akan ia bawa. Hati Claire berkecamuk, enatah mungkin sirik karena Chris akan terjun kesebuah aksi laga lagi, entah mungkin kagum karena bagaimanapun dan dari angle manapun Chris akan selamanya menjadi sosok paling keren di matanya.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti...

_Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu lagi._

Claire mengenggam tangannya erat-erat, menyeder ke sebuah tembok di apartemen persembunyian mereka yang kecil dan sempit tapi nyaman di sebuah sisi benua Eropa. Setelah insiden di Antartika, Claire akhirnya tinggal bersama Chris lagi. Chris telah bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi anti Umbrella. Kali ini ia berjanji untuk mengahbisi semuanya. Claire sebenarnya ingin ikut, mengingat semua yang telah terjadi padanya.

Dari mulai perjumpaannya dengan Leon ketika ia berniat mencari Chris, yang tidak mengkontaknya selama berminggu-minggu, di Raccoon City dimana ia mendapati dirinya dan Leon terkepung BOW buatan Umbrella yang tidak kalah memnjijikan dari tong sampah yang dibiarkan selama tiga hari terisi penuh. Dimana ia menghadapi biang kerok pencipta T-Virus, virus manyun yang membuat makhluk hidup jadi _undead_ yakni William Birkin yang telah bermutasi menjadi seekor Tyrant sementara Claire berusaha melindungi putrinya, Sherry yang ikut jadi korban atas segala kekacauan yang dibuat Ayahnya itu. Akhirnya Raccoon City dibinasakan dan Claire tetap bersikukuh mencari Chris di sebuah markas Umbrella di Eropa. Ia dengar Chris berada disitu dan alhasil Claire ditangkap dan di isolasikan ke pulau _nan jauh di mato_ bernama Rockfort Island. Belum beberapa lama ia ditahan, Claire dibebaskan. Tapi itu malah baru awal dari semuanya dan ia pun berhadapan lagi dengan makhluk ileran nan jijay bernama zombie itu ditambah lagi dengan si kembar gila Ashford, Alfred dan saudarinya, Alexia. Claire akhirnya bisa bereuni dengan Chris, tetapi dibayar dengan nyawa orang yang membantunya—disayanginya, Steve.

Claire pun menjadi sama bencinya dengan Chris soal Umbrella.

Ia ingin ikut abangnya pergi ke Rusia, tetapi katanya tidak boleh. Ia juga ingin mengakhir Umbrella habis dan ludes seperti mencuci pakaian putih yang ternodai dengan _bleach_ paling ampuh yang dijual di supermarket. Tapi sebanyak apapun alasan yang Claire kemukakan, Chris tetap menyuruhnya di tinggal.

"Aku akan menitipkanmu di markas kami, kau akan aman disana." Ujar Chris sambil memasukkan semua suplai dan amunisinya kedalam tas.

Claire tidak menajawab. Ia tetap menatap Chris. Ia TETAP ingin ikut.

Ia punya memang punya dendam terhadap Umbrella, tetapi itu tidak cukup. Ada alasan lain yang tersembunyi dalam-dalam di dirinya yang memaksanya untuk ikut. Dan ketika Chris bangkit dari duduknya, Claire semakin geram. Perasaanya sudah lebih menumpuk dibanding cendol yang siap saji.

Chris membalikkan badan, menatap Claire dan berharap ini bukan yang terakhir kalinya, "Ayo Claire, kau sudah siap berangkat ke markas?" tanyanya selembut mungkin, menampilkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Claire-nya yang tersayang.

Claire maju perlangkah, mendatangi Chris yang menenteng tasnya yang kelihatannya berat itu. Chris merangkul pundaknya, rangkulan paling hangat bagi Claire di dunia. Tetapi membayangkan menorobos markas Umbrella, sama seperti sebelumnya, dipenuhi zombie nan jijay, monster-monster yang ganas, dan berapa nyawa yang harus dibayar untuk itu...

Claire terlalu takut, Takut sekali.

Tiba-tiba Claire teringat ketika Steve menghembuskan nafas terakhir di pangkuannya sambil menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Mereka akan menjagamu disana. Kau pun jaga diri nanti, ya?"

Suara Chris seperti menggema di telinga Claire. Claire ingin itu terus menggema

Dan sekarang Claire tahu apa yang membuatnya ingin ikut...

Sekejap, dipeluknya tubuh abangnya yang lebih besar darinya itu dan dibenamkannya kepala Claire ke dadanya. Dipeluknya Chris erat, erat seperti abadi. Ia nyaris menangis, ia tidak sanggup, tapi terlalu banyak alasan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menangis sesakit apapun hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu lagi, Chris."

"Claire..."

Kakak-beradik itu diam. Mengingat semuanya yang telah terjadi, memori mereka menyuruh mereka untuk cukup diam.

"Izinkan aku ikut bersamamu..." Sengguk Claire.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang semua ini sudah jadi pertimbangan Chris yang paling awal ketika ia memutuskan untuk menghabisi Umbrella. Bagaimana dengan Claire selama ia tidak ada, siapa yang akan menjaganya, dan bagaimana agar Claire terus bisa berhubungan dengannya. Oke, markas Anti-Umbrella memang membantu, tetapi...

Seumpamanya hal yang paling buruk terjadi siapakah yang akan _benar-benar_ menjaga Claire?

Tapi Chris percaya, sebuah kepercayan yang membuatnya selama ini terus selamat dai mimpi buruk Umbrella yang berkepanjangan itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Claire..."

Claire mengankat wajahnya, mencoba menatap Chris, lurus ke mata birunya—mata biru yang sama dengan miliknya.

"Percaya padaku." Chris tersenyum, menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Claire yang akhirnya basah dengan airmata.

Tapi belum sempat Claire membalas ucapan Chris, sebuah cahaya putih silau datang seperti nuklir, memecahkan jendela apartemen, sebuah getaran dan suara dashyat melengkapi hal tersebut.

Dan yang Chris tahu, ia harus melindungi dirinya dan Claire sekuat tenaga dari ledakan misterius tadi...


	2. Prologue 2: Jill Valentine

Prologue 2 – Mou Mayowanai Jill Valentine

**Prologue 2** – _Mou Mayowanai_ Jill Valentine

Chris seharusnya sudah berangkat dan sampai ke markas Anti-Umbrella di Eropa. Jill menekan gas lebih dalam, tidak ingin telat dibagian awal dari requiem Umbrella. Jill sudah mempertimbangkan hal ini matang-matang dan ia tidak ragu lagi.

Sudah hampir 5 tahun awal kejadian itu berumur, dan kalau Jill diminta, ia masih bisa sangat jelas mendeskripsikan kejadian itu. Semuanya hanya berawal dari sebuah penyelidikan misterius yang diemban oleh S.T.A.R.S. untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus aneh yang berhubungan dengan kanibal. Yang membuat dua anak kecil yang Jill kenal tewas menjadi korban pertama, yang Jill kira tidak akan sampai sejauh ini. Dan akhirnya itu membawa ia dan segenap kawannya menuju Spencer Estate di Arklay Mountains.

Ia masih ingat ketika pertama kali kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di Spencer Estate. Dengan segenap perjuangan sehingga beberapa orang dari tim-nya terbunuh ketika mereka mencoba untuk bertahan diri hutan belantara sekeliling rumah besar penuh makhluk menjijikan itu. Bersama Chris, Barry, dan anak Bravo Team, Rebecca, melawan Wesker yang kurang ajar dan berkhianat—yang rupanya belum mati. Betapa terkejutnya, melawan monster mengerikan, sebuah mutan buatan Umbrella, Tyrant. Dan akhirnya dengan letih dan kekosongan, mereka berhasil selamat.

Belum selesai, ketika Jill kembali ke Raccoon City, ia menyaksikan bagaimana akhir dari kota tersebut. Disertai dengan kejaran dan ancaman dari Nemesis yang benar-benar dendam dengan anggota S.T.A.R.S. a bersama Carlos, seorang tentara penyelamat yang diutus Umbrella, keduanya menyaksikan sebuah babak dari drama Umbrella yang paling mengerikan dan membutuhkan seisi Raccoon City untuk menyelenggarakannya. Ia ingat ketika ia dilukai Nemesis, berpikir bahwa dirinya akan menjadi seperti para B.OW., ia ingat ketika ia dan Carlos akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Raccoon City yang akhirnya diratakan seperti tanah oleh sebuah misil yang kirim oleh negara.

Semua hal tersebut membuat Jill tidak ragu lagi untuk menghabisi Raccoon City habis-habisan.

Mungkin ini sudah jalan hidupnya dan selama Jill mengendarai mobil, membawa seluruh perlengkapan dan senjatanya menuju markas anti-Umbrella, Jill hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Ia akan bertemu Chris dan beberapa orang lain disana dan bersiap menghabisi mimpi buruk terpanjang dalam hidupnya.

Mungkin memang sudah saatnya, Jill selalu bermimpi akan bangun dari semua mempi buruk yang ia alami sekarang.

Tapi ketika Jill baru saja percaya dan kehilangan semua ragunya, sebuah cahaya menghantam mobilnya dan langsung merasuk ke matanya. Ia merasakan adanya getaran, sekilas ia teringat Raccoon City, teringat peluhnya yang menyakitkan itu, cahaya ledakan yang datang itu membangkitkan semua memorinya.

Jill tidak tahu apakah itu awal atau akhir, tapi sekalipun ini mengakhiri hidupnya, ia merasa bahwa ia masih harus mengakhiri Umbrella.


	3. Prologue 3: Leon S Kennedy

Prologue 3 – Time Marches On Leon S

**Prologue 3 – **_Time Marches On Leon S. Kennedy_

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi itu bisa saja lama, bisa saja tidak. Sebentar lagi itu relatif. Waktu bisa saja terulur, bisa saja dipercepat. Leon percaya betul hal itu.

Leon melihat jam yang jarumnya berputar sedikit demi sedikit dan membunyikan sebuah "tik-tok" yang berirama. Lembut tapi pasti. Tapi Leon yakin, entah mengapa, rasanya jarum itu masih bisa saja salah berdetak. Mungkin ini hanya karena pikirannya saja yang sedang bingung sehingga ia membuat sebuah khayalan aneh tentang waktu yang bisa dimanipulasi. Mungkin karena sugesti, mungkin karena ia takut, mungkin karena ia ragu.

Mengingat semua waktu yang sudah ia alami. Waktu itu, waktu itu, terus kembali ke waktu itu.

Datang ke Raccoon City benar-benar telah merubah hidupnya. Semuanya.

Claire Redfield, gadis yang waktu itu ia temui di Raccoon City. Ia tadinya hanya berniat mecari kakaknya, Chris Redfield, anggota S.T.A.R.S., tim elit milik RPD. Gadis yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini jadi terlibat dengan semua intrik yang dilakukan Umbrella. Waktu itu, Leon ingat sekali bagaimana ia dan Claire berusaha keras lari dari Raccoon City yang isinya sudah berubah menjadi monster ciptaan Umbrella. Mereka menyelamatkan Sherry Birkin, putri dari si pencipta T-Virus, William Birkin. Gadis polos, lusuh, hanya duabelas tahun, dan tidak berdosa itu juga harus jadi ikut-ikutan semua permainan Umbrella. Dan ketika mereka berhasil keluar, Claire segera pergi, mencari Chris yang ternyata sudah pernah mengalami hal itu sebelumnya. Sherry mencoba menghentikannya. Ia begitu takut kehilangan Claire, Claire begitu menyayanginya. Tetapi takdir bilang, keduanya tidak bisa bersatu, dan berpisahlah keduanya. Begitu pulan Leon, disitu yang akhirnya terus memeluk Sherry yang menangis sampai akhirnya mereka dijemput oleh agen negara.

Dan kata-kata yang kerap Sherry ulangi waktu itu adalah, "Dia pasti kembali, kan? Pasti kembali, kan??"

Ia dan Sherry kerap ditanyai oleh agen negara walau Leon bersikeras kalau Sherry tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Tapi mereka tidak percaya. Mereka bilang Sherry berhubungan langsung dengan William Birkin, pastilah Sherry banyak tahu. Tapi tidak. Itu tidak akan mengubah apapun, anak itu tidak akan mau bicara. Ia terlalu banyak mendapat tekanan. Orang tuanya adalah biang kekacauan, Sherry terasing dan ditelantarkan, ia berpisah dengan Claire.

Cukup. Semua itu sudah cukup bagi mereka berdua.

Sampai suatu hari, ketika Leon sudah bergabung dengan Anti-Umbrella Society, ia mencari informasi dan kabar tentang Sherry.

Katanya... waktu itu... Sherry seudah diambil oleh pihak yang berwajib.

_Pihak yang berwajib? Pihak yang berwajib apanya!?_

Pastilah itu ulah Albert Wesker dan organisasi barunya. Yang Chris pernah ceritakan padanya, teman setimnya yang berkhianat itu. Ia mengambil Sherry, dan Claire bercerita, ketika ia dan Chris sudah bertemu dan baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk Umbrella yang lain, Wesker muncul mengambil teman mereka yang nyaris selamat, Steve.

Wesker yang bekerja di organisasi yang mencuri segala data Bio Hazard itu, yang juga sebenarnya...

Mengambil Sherry dan Steve, keduanya berhubungan dengan Claire. Pastilah Wesker memiliki rencana terhadap musuh besarnya, Chris Redfield.

Tapi, semua itu bukan cerita sebenarnya yang Leon kubur baik-baik di dalam waktu. Cerita panjang tentang Sherry, Claire, dan kakaknya chris, hanyalah sebuah cerita yang ia pakai untuk menutup-nutupi masa lalu dan penyesalannya waktu itu saja.

Waktu itu, kalau saja ia terus berada disamping Sherry...

Waktu itu, kalau saja ia tidak menghentikan Claire...

Waktu itu, kalau saja ia tidak datang ke Raccoon City...

Waktu itu, kalau saja ia cepat mengetahui apa yang terjadi...

Waktu itu...

Waktu itu...

Waktu itu...

Dan hanya satu yang sebenarnya muncul di pikirannya...

Seorang wanita berbaju merah... yang lama-lama memudar menjadi putih, putih, putih seperti cahaya.

Dan begitu Leon membuka matanya, semuanya benar-benar putih dan ia merasa ada angin kencang menghantamnya.


	4. Prologue 4: Rebecca Chambers

Prologue 4 – Rebecca Chambers

**Prologue**** 4** – _Fate Rebecca Chambers_

Rebecca mendapat berita dari Chris dan Jill, mereka yang selamat dari Spencer Estate, teman sesama tim S.T.A.R.S.nya, yang sudah bergabung dengan organisasi Anti-Umbrella, mereka katanya akan mengkahiri Umbrella sebentar lagi. Ia baru saja mendapat SMS dari Jill ketika ia hendak keluar untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan, dan tak lama kemudian Chris menelepon. Katanya Rebecca adalah salah satu dari orang-orang terpenting yang harus ia hubungi kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

Rebecca menghela nafasnya yang terlega mengetahui itu sebentar lagi akan berakhir, menghembuskannya ke langit biru di kota kecilnya yang damai, tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Jauh dari masa lalunya, jauh dari mimpi buruknya. Ketika ia dikirim ke Arklay Mountains bersama timnya, ketika mengetahui hanya ia yang selamat, ketika ia ditolong oleh Jill dan Chris, ketika itu masih terasa sampai sekarang. Dialah orang pertama yang tahu apa dibalik semua keburukan Umbrella tersebut.

Ada seorang lagi, tetapi ia tidak dapat menemukannya dimana.

Dipikir-pikir ada juga rasa rindu, ingin ikut _nyemplung_ ke semua urusan itu lagi. Tetapi entah rasanya Rebecca tidak punya segenap keberanian untuk bergabung dengan organisasi anti-Umbrella. Rebecca memang tidak ingin merasakan mimpi buruk itu lagi. Ia terlalu letih, tetapi tetap saja ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Entah mengapa, tapi tidak saja. Ia lebih baik melupakan semua hal tersebut, pindah ke kota kecilnya sekarang dan akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan menjadi guru kimia di kota tersebut. Rebecca pikir, ia tidak ingin melewatkan masa mudanya dengan hal itu lagi.

Orang-orang berseliweran di trotoar kota kecil itu, melewati Rebecca yang kecil dan sendirian. Masa itu memang berjalan terus, berganti setiap tahun, seperti Rebecca. Walaupun begitu, tetap tidak hilang.

Masih melekat seperti kalung di lehernya.

Satu-satunya hal yang berkesan dari pengalaman buruknya bersama Umbrella itu hanyalah ketika ia bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang entah sekarang dimana, orang yang diam-diam ingin ia temukan lagi. Ia tahu bahwa akan sulit menemukan orang tersebut, ia pasti sudah berganti identitas, tinggal di sebuah tempat yang sudah pasti tersembunyi, mungkin di kota kecil sepertinya. Tapi Rebecca ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, dan sudah sangat lama sekali ia tidak melihat wajahnya. Seperti apakah ia sekarang? Apa ia sudah menemukan hidup yang lebih baik? Apakah hatinya yang sebenarnya baik itu dapat dilihat semua orang, sama seperti dirinya ketika itu?

Pertemuan mereka di kereta dan perpisahan mereka di bukit dekat Spencer Estate belum bisa Rebecca lupakan. Pertemuan pertama mereka yang membuat Rebecca takut. Penampilan fisiknya memang mengerikan, ia pernah membunuh 23 orang, tapi Rebecca akhirnya tahu dibalik semua itu, ialah yang melindungi Rebecca disetiap bahaya ketika mereka sampai ke markas pertama Umbrella dan dari James Marcus dan lintah-lintahnya yang mengerikan.

_Sekilas saja bertemu dengannya mungkin tidak apa-apa._

Rebecca memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin semilir yang nyaman sambil berharap Jill dan Chris berhasil di aksi pembasmian Umbrella mereka nanti, akhirnya semua mimpi buruk berakhir. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya hatinya berbisik satu harapan lagi pada angin.

Ia ingin bertemu dengan orang itu.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Diantara orang-orang yang lewat di trotoar kota kecil itu, ia merasa ada seseuatu.

Seseorang.

Rebecca membalikkan badannya. Orang itu, pria berbadan gagah dan tinggi, berambut gelap yang disisir kebelakang, dan baju hitamnya juga melihat kearah Rebecca. Angin bertiup, mengembus kearah rambut Rebecca, _one-piece dress_-nya, dan kalungnya yang dari tadi diperhatikan orang tersebut.

_Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti takdir._

Orang itu mendekat kearahnya, Rebecca pun mempercepat langkahnya.

_Tidak salah lagi!_

Dan ketika untuk sekian lamanya keduanya akan bertemu lagi, sebuah cahaya putih menghantam keduanya, sebuah getaran keras menyusul, pria itu berlari kearah Rebecca yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan, membentangkan tangannya untuk melindunginya lagi, sama seperti waktu itu. Rebecca pun bisa mendengarnya memanggil namanya. Pria itu rupanya masih ingat.

Rebecca tidak sanggup lagi berkata apa-apa. Semuanya memang terulang lagi, tapi ia merasa bahwa yang buruk pun akan ikut terulang.


	5. Prologue 5: FABULOUS Enemies

Prologue 5 – Fabulous The Villains

**Prologue 5 – **_Fabulous The Villains_

"Apa alasanmu membunuh Sergei Vladimir... Yang Mulia?"

"Aku tahu, 'Yang Mulia' yang keluar dari mulutmu itu hanyalah hinaan, kan?"

"Kau ini, kecil-kecil berani sekali menyela yang lebih tua. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Aku tidak akan mau menjadi pengikutmu kalau kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Oke, oke... Aku hanya bosan dengan permainan Umbrella-nya yang memuakkan. _Inner-Child-Sense-_nya ngga bagus. Ujung-ujungnya pasti gagal. Lihat saja, si bodoh James Marcus, Si kembar itu, siapa lagi? Semuanya gagal kan? Terus sekarang, ia memulai permainan yang polanya sama saja dengan mereka-mereka yang bodoh itu. Meracuni kota dan _Umbrella Facility_ dengan zombie dan monsternya. Itu saja? Pastilah para kecoa-kecoa kecil yang dipimpin Chris Redfield itu akan menumbangkannya lagi. Ia juga tidak punya stok nama yang bagus untuk monster pribadinya. Ivan? Apa itu? Namanya benar-benar memuakkan. Padahal Tyrant sudah bagus. Nemesis itu keren, Mr.X apalagi. Tapi IVAN!? APA ITU IVAN!?"

"Jadi kau membunuh pamanmu hanya karena ia menamakan Bodyguardnya 'Ivan'?"

"Sebenarnya itu bukan alasan yang utama. Alasan yang utama ya... itu tadi. Aku tidak suka orang yang mengulangi teknik yang ia tahu pasti akan gagal dan..."

"Dan?"

"Dan aku sudah lama ingiiiiiiin sekali mencoba menggunakan semua ciptaan dan research Umbrella menjadi sebuah mainan lucu yang dari dulu aku dambakan. Siapa bilang wanita muda jenius di Umbrella itu hanya si kuntilanak pirang Alexia Ashford.? Aku juga jenius, lebih imut lagi! Dan yang pasti, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

"Kau bukan wanita. Kau hanya seorang anak kecil berengsek."

"Bilang apa!?"

"Oooh, tidak... Idemu itu... mmm... Brilian... brilian..."

"Oh, ya... dan aku belajar dari kenalanku di universitas yang sangat _nerd_ dan sangat mudah ditipu soal hal ini. Namanya Kirk, dan ia mengeluarkan konsep ini."

"Apa itu? Mesin waktu?"

"Benar sekali. Dengan ini kita ciptakan sebuah skema aneh yang dapat memusnahkan seluruh manusia dan membuat Chris dekaka itu menjadi sebuah marionette lucu yang mencoba menghentikan skema kita... Dan aku butuh kau, ide-idemu, semua VIRUS DAN DATA YANG TELAH KAU CURI, teman cewek berbaju merahmu yang diam saja itu, monster-monster peliharaanmu untuk menjalankan rencana ini."

"... ... ..."

"Aku tahu kau benci sekali Chris Redfieeeld..."

"Oke. Oke... Lagipula kau masih butuh bimbingan orang tua."

"Ejek aku sekali lagi dan kucolok mata kucing kuningmu itu!"

"Yaa... Yang Mulia..."

CROT!

"Aww!! Aku tidak mengejekmu, tapi kau tetap mencolok mataku!?"

"Gemes aja, habisnya matamu aneh."

"Brengsek..."

"Oke, sekarang, paman sudah mati, si Ivan itu sudah aku basmi... dan... _I want fabulous—that is my simple request, All things fabulous—bigger and better and best, I need something inspiring to help me get along, I need a little fabulous, is that so WRONG_??"

"Hentikan nyanyian bodohmu itu, Tuan Putri."

"Kau yang diam! _I NEED FAAAABULOOOOUUUUUUUS!!_"

**A/N:** DISCLAIMER KALI INI: CAPCOM DAN DISNEY. Iya, saya nonton HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL... dua-duanya... Yang pertama jauh lebih bagus. Yang kedua rada-rada gimanaaaa gitu. Troy ama Gabriellanya itu bikin males. Yang pertama juga sih, tapi yang kedua jadi makin parah!! Tapi memang yah, tanpa SHARPAY EVANS, High School Musical itu ga ada apa-apanya! HIDUP SHARPAAAAY!! Terima kasih banget sama Ashley Tisdale yang telah berusaha membangkitkan karakter dalam Sharpay! Kok malah jadi ngomongin HSM sih?? Ini RE booo!! RE!!


End file.
